Maybe Holding Hands Wasn't Such a Good Idea
by kogalover0809
Summary: Koga has a good thing going for him, a sexual only relationship. But is that all he really wants now? Full of explicit content! Suprise twist at the end.
1. Part I

**Author's Note:** Okay this is a new short story I've had growing in my head for months. I originally planned on it being a one-shot but it seemed unlikely. So I've decided to split it up into three parts, this is the first time that I've wrote a story like this. Please Enjoy!

-Kogalover0809

**Warning:** Although I haven't hit the extremely explicit part of the story, there is vulgar language and sexual suggestions.

* * *

**Maybe Holding Hands Wasn't Such a Good Idea**

**Part I**

Koga didn't understand the mixed feelings that he had for this girl, this girl that was such a mystery to him and yet he knew every inch of her ivory body. Underneath all of the tough layers he'd somehow had grown throughout their tryst he knew that he cared, but he ignored the pain that lay in his heart. She drove him crazy, insane, like an alcoholic relentlessly taking in the venom that was his booze. He needed her every day; she was his drug that he constantly abused. Koga sat in the crook of his couch, the stench of cigarette smoke lingered in the air while he looked at the pictures of her on his phone. Koga only smoked when she was gone just to fill the void of the evening. It wasn't necessary, he wasn't addicted to it; it seemed like the only fitting thing to do. Sucking on nicotine just seemed better than being alone.

The room was dark; the only light was that of the cell phone screen reflecting off of Koga's face. He ran his a hand down his unshaven face as the other hand flipped through the many pictures he had of her. Most of them were of her caught off guard, or staring far off in the distance. He loved seeing her in a daze, that's when he though she was the most beautiful. A couple of more flips through the pictures and he came across a few of their sex photos, a small crooked smile appeared on his face. Of course, he never minded when she was being naughty. God she drove him wild! There was just something about her; maybe it wasn't just something, just everything. He stared at her naked body in the picture; she gave him a dirty smile with her ass in the air and her hair was sprawled across her face. Just looking at her gave him a boner. Just then he got a text. It was from her.

**Just got off work, can I pick you up?**

He stared at it for a minute or so, his whole being wanted to respond quickly, but he waited as to not seem so eager. His heart pounded in his chest, he knew exactly where this was going. This was always how it was, as soon as they'd see each other they'd go at it. Like a pair of rabbits that just couldn't slow down. They'd fuck nonstop. He lost count of how many times they'd done it in a public place. He knew they'd done it a few times in a bathroom at random bars, sometimes in the alley way of some apartment buildings. He didn't really care where and when they did it, but he knew that they were lacking something. It wasn't the passion, or the lust, there was definitely a lot of that involved. Most likely it was the romance; he hadn't had romance since well he couldn't even remember when. It wasn't until he started thinking about the romance that he contemplated about how he felt about her. It had been over five minutes already he shook his head demolishing all though he had about a romance, like he knew that was ever going to happen. He responded.

****

Yeah. How long until you get here?

He looked at the clock that hung on his wall above the small kitchen table, it was eleven thirty already. He got up and walked into his small hall that only had two doors, one was to the bathroom and the other was to his room. Koga quickly walked into his room and pulled a brown leather jacket from his closet. It was cold outside that much he knew. He threw it on and trudged into the bathroom, he stared at himself in the mirror. Was there some reason that she never stayed for more than a day, why she never said things that past girls had said to him? Other girls he'd been with had always yearned for his affections, they'd always say sweet things into his ear and talk about being together forever. At the time he didn't really care about crap like that, he just wanted to screw them. But now, for the first time ever, he actually felt something and he was scared. He was so scared that he just didn't say anything at all. Koga wasn't about to let emotions get in the way of what he had with her. If what he had was really anything at all. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out.

****

Be there in five minutes. Be ready for tonight. ;)

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed Part I, Part II is already done I just want to see the kind of review and feedback I'm going to get before I post it. So please REVIEW!


	2. Part II

**Author's Note: **I read over this many times and I hope I did it some justice. There are explicit scenes but I feel that they are more "mature raunchy" than just "plain raunchy" if that makes sense. I hope you enjoy! And have a Merry Christmas!

-Kogalover0809

**Warning:** Vulgar language and explicit sex scenes.

**

* * *

**

**Maybe Holding Hands Wasn't Such a Good Idea**

**Part II**

Koga stood waiting outside of his small apartment as she pulled up in her dad's 1967 Chevy Camaro; it was painted a solid cherry red with two bold black stripes running down its back side. Just the sight of it turned him on, but he knew the real prize would be waiting for him inside. He sucked in a deep breath of air and let it out watching it form a white cloud in the cold, then headed out to the car. As he walked he could feel his heart start to hammer rapidly inside his chest as he approached the car. He opened the door and slammed it behind him, without a word she reversed and quickly took off in a loud screeching noise, leaving tire marks on the road.

He glanced at her as she drove, the reflection of the orange dashboard lights reflecting off of her face. It almost gave her a crazy/seductive look, he smirked, wasn't she that already? Feeling his stare on her she gave him a quick glance, and in that single glance he had seen the fire burning in her eyes; he knew what it was. She wanted it, and she wanted it real bad. His gaze slowly dropped from her eyes to her lips. His body shuddered remembering the feel of her lips on his dick, they screamed trouble but he didn't care. From her lips his eyes gazed down to her soft breasts that were wrongfully hidden away from him in a small white shirt that had a fancy print on it. Her look was completed with an above the knee black pencil skirt.

"So where we headed?" he asked calmly trying not to sound too eager. In all actuality he was eager, you could even say excited. Even though he had seen her glorious body and fucked her nonstop numerous amount of times, each time was different and better than before. Koga waited for her to respond, to say anything but for a long time she didn't.

"Let's just say it's a secret, but I will say that we've never been there before," she said suddenly grinning wickedly at him. He looked at her as she turned her eyes back to the road and something inside him stirred. He tried to ignore it but the more he looked at her, the more widespread it grew throughout his entire being. Koga let the feeling overtake his mind; let it fill him with thoughts of another possible side of him. A side that was able to love.

"We're almost here," she said breaking his thoughts. He looked around at their secret destination. It was a desolate farm land about fifteen minutes from the main city. There was only one small house with a barn that was lit with the only street light around. She recklessly drove onto the farmer's land parked behind a set of rather large trees and turned off the engine.

Koga could practically feel his adrenaline flowing through his body, every part of him wanted to just hold onto her and never let her go. They sat in silence for a few moments before she turned to look at him. He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him with her finger. Quickly she unbuckled her seat belt and pushed herself over the steering wheel and onto his lap.

He stared into her chocolate brown eyes trying to find any meaning in them, searching for any other emotion besides lust. There was no point, he knew he would never find it and if he looked any longer he would abandon all the hope he secretly held inside.

She pushed her hair away from her face leaned into him and gently nibbled on his ear. Goosebumps rose all over him and he couldn't contain himself any longer; he snapped. He pulled her head up and lunged his lips towards her taking them in. God she tasted so damn good; she intoxicated him. Her lips were soft and plump; he bit her lower lip lightly before allowing his tongue to brush over them and then past them.

Koga ran his hands over the small of her back and stopped at her waist pulling her against him. She allowed him to slowly take off the shirt that had ruefully kept her breasts from him. He unhooked the strap of her bra, a task that he easily accomplished after all the times he'd done it before. Her breasts bounced out as he removed her bra exposing her excitement. He cupped both of them brushing her nipples with is thumbs in a circular motion. She let out a small moan urging him to continue.

He let his tongue trail along her jaw bone and neck line sucking and biting as he made his way to the valley of her breasts. She felt the warmth of his mouth over one of her breasts, molding it with his tongue. Her head fell back and another small moan escaped her lips. Her moan unveiled to him everything he needed to know, and he shifted himself in his seat so that he could push her farther up onto him. Koga let his hands run across her back feeling the sheer softness of her ivory skin, it excited him and he could no longer control the part of him that was throbbing inside his pants.

The front seat wasn't a deal breaker for him, so he unbuckled himself and held onto her as he pulled both of them to the back seat landing on the cool leather. She reached for his long raven tresses pulling back on them hard to expose his neck. Greedily she sucked and nibbled on the tender parts as he fought the urge to shove his dick in her right this very moment.

She positioned herself over him as he lay down on seat and said, "I'm not going to let you have all the fun you know." He studied her face for a moment and saw the lust in her eyes. Just for a second he imagined doing this for the rest of his life with her, but immediately brushed the idea. She quickly reached for his pants and unbuttoned them, at the sight of the bulge in his boxers she grinned. In mere seconds his boxers were down and she let her hands work their magic on his length. It wasn't the first time she'd done this, nor would it be the last. She moved the hand that had a slightly firm grasp on his thick shaft up and down in a swift fluid motion. He bit his lip as he let out a groan.

She leaned over and circled her thumb over his tip right before she replaced it with her tongue, letting it glide against his smooth hard dick. Another groan escaped him; he reached for her head and guided her along his length taking in all the ecstasy that she gave him. Koga's breathing grew heavier as his mind was suddenly lost in a world where only they existed.

"Fuck!" he breathed as she picked up her rhythm. He was panting now; somehow she always knew what he liked. But there was no way in hell he'd let her get her way. Quickly he picked her up and swung her around so that her legs were over his face. Good thing she wore a skirt. He hastily unzipped the skirt letting it fall to his chest then slipped her panties from her legs exposing her wet pussy. Koga flicked his tongue against her clit making her hiss with pleasure. His tongue ran along her wet folds and finally plunged his way inside her while he massaged her clit with his thumb.

"Ahh," she gasped. She quickly decided to go down on him again rubbing her tongue along his length going deeper and deeper to please him while he did the same to her. He pulled away from her for a second and licked his two of his fingers then placed them in her. She let out a long moan arching her back while still sucking and moving her head along his dick. As he pumped his fingers in and out of her he watched her giving him head.

"Damn you do that so well," he said then resumed licking her clit while pumping his fingers in her. A few more seconds and she finally came releasing her juices into his mouth.

"Fuck Koga! Ahh!" she panted as he sucked all of the juices that came from within her. Seconds later he followed cuming into her mouth. Koga squeezed her ass as he released, letting his body over come with ecstasy.

She turned to look at him and raised one eyebrow coyly. She was poison to him; everything about her was pure poison. There was no way he was ever going to get himself away from her, he knew that now. He had to have her. Screw marriage and shit like that; he just wanted to stay by her side. This wasn't the first time he'd realized it, but there was no doubt in his mind that she was any good to him. But that didn't matter. None of it mattered, only this feeling that she gave him, this feeling that he knew would never go away.

That night they fucked long and hard without a care in the world.

* * *

Phew. Part II is complete. Now on to Part III! I really hope you enjoyed this, so please review! Please!


	3. Part III

**Author's Note: **I know it's been a long time coming for this last installment. Please be nice with me since it was really hard for me to get into the story again, but I just had to finish it. Not sure what to think of it's completion but it is what it is. Enjoy!

* * *

**Maybe Holding Hands Wasn't Such a Good Idea **

**Part III**

Koga's heart raced as he pulled up into her driveway during the desolate hours of the night. His hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly as if that was the only thing he could control. He wasn't sure why he was losing his cool, but Koga did know that this woman was the one causing it. She had set him in a trance and he was stuck forever in her. Quickly he ran his fingers through his bangs and zipped up his brown leather jacket, opened up the car door, and walked towards her front door.

He stood at the entrance captivated by her rather petite cottage home. It had a small white picket fence around it with a plush green grass in the yard. It seemed to be the opposite of who she truly was, what he knew her for. His piece of shit car only stained its dreamlike state.

Before he had the chance to knock the door flung open, and there she was standing in the entrance in a pair of old jeans, and an over-sized white sweater. Her dark locks surrounded her face perfectly, and fell just below her bust.

"Koga you're a little early, but that's okay," she said ushering him in her cozy home. He walked inside and looked around the room, noticing how tidy and cheerful it was. A few feet away from him was a fireplace with the fire already lit, and a large white mantle about it with tons of picture frames.

"I was just a few blocks away when you text. I was just going to pick up some items, but decided to wait on it." He walked over to the mantle to inspect the pictures but she grabbed his arm and gently pulled him towards the kitchen.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Depends on what you have," he replied. Within seconds she was inches away from him her lips tickling his ear with her words.

"Would you like to drink me?" Koga's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and dug his head into the crook of her neck taking in her sweet scent. God she was going to make him lose it! He could hardly take it.

Slowly she pulled back and gave him a sinister grin. "It's too bad you were early, I would have gotten all dressed up for you," she said with a playful pout. Koga didn't really care what she was wearing, if she was wearing overalls and a button up he'd still bang the life outta her.

But for kicks he replied back, "Go put something else on." Her brown eyes gleamed with delight and she ran off, leaving him alone to wander. It was only after a few seconds that he remembered the picture frames. He had been curious because, well he practically knew nothing about her. Who her family was, or where she was from. Nothing. How did this girl enthrall him so much? Koga wanted to know.

He walked back towards the fireplace and picked up the first picture he saw. It was a smal silver frame with two small children, one was a girl presumably her, and one was a boy that was significantly smaller in age than she was. Possibly her brother? They were both playing in the snow and she had big toothy grin. She was a cute kid growing up. He looked at several other pictures before he stumbled upon a more recent photo with her and another man.

His heart started to pound and he felt his blood flowing through every limb on his body. In the picture, the man was on one knee and had a box with a ring in it. Koga glanced back and forth between the two, they looked happy. He put the frame back on the mantle, and stood back wanting to let his body go.

Why did the man in the picture look so familiar? Koga racked his brain trying think of a name until it clicked. Hojo. Koga remembered seeing him in the news a few days ago, he was a fresh face in the government and was recently engaged.

"Well?"

Koga snapped out of his thoughts as he turned towards her. His jaw dropped slightly as he looked at her from head to toe. She was wearing a black lace baby doll dress that stopped just above her thighs, with a matching black lace thong. She walked towards him slowly and grabbed his hand pulling him into the direction of her bedroom.

His mind went blank and all he envisioned was them together. She was drop dead gorgeous and he only wished he could claim her as his own. As he entered her room he was surrounded by her sweet cherry blossom scent and deep down it stirred something within him that longed to keep her close, as close and as tight as he could hold her and for as long as he could get.

She pulled him into a deep kiss breaking his thoughts and slowly her hands traveled from his shoulders and wound their way into his hair. Already he could feel his manhood stir wanting to break free, and she knew this because her lips pulled away and her brown eyes were lit with excitement and ferocity.

Pushing him onto her plush beige comforter she began to unbuckle and unzip his pants, removing them with care. This gave him a few seconds to look around her room and notice how delicate looking it was. All of the furniture coordinated together in a white rustic stain, and her soft peach walls were displaying nice pieces of collective art and other trinkets that she collected. He was so in awe of this woman whom he knew little about, but would go above and beyond for. Then Koga's thoughts went back to the picture on the mantle, and he felt a small ache in his chest.

He was so sure at that exact moment in time that this woman cared nothing about him. Figures the one person he would fall in love with already belonged to another. He shut his eyes and clenched his fists as he felt the sudden pleasure he was receiving.

Her tongue teased and pulled him back into her world, _their_ world. She surrounded him and sucked him, giving Koga little room for small breaths in between. She was always like this. Always taking him first and breaking him form the world that he despised. But not this time.

Koga grabbed her dark tresses just before she finished him and pulled her head up. She gave him a quizzical look unsure of what he was doing. But Koga knew what was going to happen.

He slid off the bed and ran his hands down her soft back before he quickly lifted her and gently tossed her on the bed. She looked a little taken aback, but her smile stated otherwise.

Koga took a long look at her and made up his mind that he would be the in charge tonight. He was going to give her all that he had.

Very slowly he peeled his shirt off, his eyes watching her intently. From her expression he could tell that she was enjoying her front row view of his chiseled abs. He smirked to himself as he stepped out of his pants and boxers that were already at his feet.

He watched her for a minute as she lay on the bed, her sheer lingerie keeping his fingers from her soft flesh. She looked so stunning.

"What are you waiting for?" she breathed.

Leaving her question unanswered he crawled towards her on the bed and stopped so that his face was hovering slightly above hers. Her face was still holding a teasing expression.

"For you to be mine." In an instant her face changed to that of shock, and his lips landed on hers fiercely taking all that they could get. She could feel the heat emanating from his body and his erection rubbing against her groin making her womanhood crave him inside her.

She let out a soft moan as he pulled back leaving her lips wanting more. Very carefully he started to pull off her baby doll top, and gently he shifted himself so that he was laying on the side of her. Taking his right hand he traced the edges of her lips before slowly pushing his index finger her mouth.

She gently nibbled and sucked it before he pulled it out and trailed it along the edge of her jawline and then dragging it along her collarbone making a stop at her nipple. Koga watched as her nipple went hard at his touch, and he only teased it further. From her nipple he continued the line to her navel circling its outer edge before making his way down to her groin. She let out another moan as he applied pressure with his hands on her inner thigh. He ran his hand slowly down her leg and up her opposite leg, again applying pressure on her inner thigh.

She shifted at his touch opening her legs a little wider, sending him a quiet message. Taking the signal Koga removed her underwear before slowly running his fingers on her womanhood, feeling how wet she was before entering her. He moved in her slowly before picking up the pace. He enjoyed watching her squirm beneath him and watching her pant only made him harder.

Within a few minutes she let out a small cry before she came. "Ah! Please I want you in me," she panted looking into his eyes with fervor.

Koga quickly placed himself at her entrance and slid easily inside her. Fuck he forgot how good she felt and how easy it was to lose himself in her. This beautiful, drop dead gorgeous woman who was at his every whim, was his for this one moment.

He could no longer contain all the emotion that he had been holding back for so long, and in one swift motion he flipped her over so that all he could see was her back side. She let out a muffled cry as he moved in and out of her quickly, pulling himself out and slamming into her womb causing her cries to grow into loud moans that filled the room.

He could feel all of his emotions piling on top of him: his love for her, his fear of love, his anger towards Hojo, and his betrayal from her. Koga grabbed her hips as he pulled out and then pulled her back towards him, making her arch her back with pleasure. He did this over and over until he could feel his body tense. He knew he would come soon, but he wasn't ready to end it. Picking his hand up her slapped her ass and he felt her insides grip him and he almost let it all out.

"Fuck Koga! Oh God please fuck me harder! Make me come all over you!" she cried as she clutched the pillows tightly beneath her.

He moved his arms beneath her abdomen as he picked her up at an angle and then pounded harder into her. Moments later she came for the second time, Koga ensuing soon after.

She fell on top of the bed panting and he followed suit. He was crazy for her, and he hoped she would always remember how crazy she drove him. Sleep suddenly overcame the both of them and they drifted into a peaceful sleep wrapped in each others arms.

* * *

Koga woke abruptly, momentarily forgetting where he was. Looking around the room he realized where he was as his eyes settled on her sleeping next to him. Her breaths were slow and shallow. In that moment Koga wished with all of his might that she would choose him, love him, and stay with him forever. He knew that he would give her everything and more…he would offer her the world in exchange for her love. This woman had changed him and he knew without her he would be forever lost.

It was either his happiness or hers, and he knew which would win.

Slowly and quietly he got out of her bed and put on all his clothes. His heart ached at the sight of her sleeping alone, but he knew what he was doing was right. He walked over to her side of the bed and squatted to her level. She was indeed a beauty. Koga bent down and placed a kiss on her pale cheeks and next to her ear whispered, "I love you Kagome."

And with that he walked out knowing he would never go back to her. He would never be able to break free from her grasps if he didn't have her and it would slowly kill him if he continued and never did. He was making the right choice he knew it. This was the right thing.

* * *

Kagome's eyes fluttered open at the start of the car in her driveway. Her heart was pounding wildly from the words that she heard Koga speak to her. It couldn't be true!

She jumped out of bed and opened her drawers to find her engagement ring. It was big and shiny harshly reminding her of a life she didn't want to live. Walking towards her window she peeked through the blinds as Koga's old beat up car drove off in the early morning light.

She was probably just as lost as he was, but neither spoke the truth. She watched as his car turned the corner and was gone. Kagome could feel the prickling in her eyes as tears ran down her face. In that moment she knew he was gone for good and she was stuck with a man she would never love. Closing her eyes she envisioned Koga standing before her and wished with all her might that he would someday come back to her. She smiled to herself as she recalled his last words and she softly mumbled to herself, "I love you too Koga."

**END**


End file.
